Avenging Bella
by RonjaRose
Summary: After finding out she had been married to a pedophile that have molested their daughter she goes rampage and her only thoughts is how she can seek revenge and murder him and that is with the help from Edward Masen. Mobward and Avenging Bella. Short story - very short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This will most probably be a very short story with very short chapters. This is something that wants out of my head and nothing I have spent any time thinking on or analyzing hence why it will be short and not thoroughly worked through.  
Hope you will enjoy it anyway!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tears are running down my cheeks, I can feel them going down the length on my neck down my collarbone. They are silent tears, not making a sound as they come out of my eyes. I'm slowly sipping on the glass of white wine I hold in my hand, this is my third glass today and It's not helping my thoughts, emotions or rationality.

I'm usually a very composed person, doesn't let anything show on the out side and no matter how painful It is to keep everything in it's how I was raised and learned to do. But today I'v made an exception to my unwritten rule, today I'm ignoring everything and I'm showing everything and the result of it are the tears that are running from my eyes and the hate that makes them glow.

Out side the window everything is so green, you take it all for granted, the colors we see, you never think about how beautiful it is or how lucky we are that can see it at all. The forest I'm looking at has so many different shades of green that I can't tell them all apart. The window is cracked and I can feel the warm breeze on my face, smelling the damp air that has that distinctive smell of summer, but all it really is, is just the smell of our compost around the house. While I'm sitting here sipping my wine and looking out at the forest feeling sorry for myself and my daughter, my husband is sitting on the edge of the bed behind me with his face in his hands, he's crying too.

Something in this marriage wasn't working and I wasn't sure what it was but now I know. This is the first time in our three years together that I have cried in front of him and he doesn't seem to care. I have never felt such a sadness in my heart as I do now and I have never harbored such a rage in my body as I do now, maybe that is why I don't care that he's sitting right behind me crying and sobbing, maybe it's because of that rage for revenge that I feel a small hint of happiness that he is as broken from this as I am, but he have no one else but himself to blame.

Loyalty has always been important for me. I would also say trust, but trust is something I've always had a problem with, because I always seems to trust the wrong people, and as a result I never really trust anyone and I can admit to that being an fault in our marriage but that is not why we are sitting here today.

With a sigh I carefully dry the remains of tears off my cheek and slowly turn around in my chair. I put the now empty glass on the table beside me and rise so I can walk out of the room. In the doorway I slowly turn around and look into his eyes and I make a silent promise to myself that I will never come back, that he will never again _touch_ or even _see_ our child, and that he will pay for this dearly, _with his life_.


	2. Chapter 2

As I said before, very short chapters. Hopefully I can publish it all very quick too!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That rage and hate that was awakened inside of me that day I left my now ex-husband never went away. Every morning I woke up feeling that rage and it was because of it I made it through everyday. My baby girl, only two years old, hadn't deserved any of this and my ex-husbands punishment was not enough!

Due to not nearly enough evidence he only got 1 year of prison and after that a electronic foot chain that did not allow him to go more than one hundred feet from his home. The only positive thing I could think of in this horrible situation was that it was lucky he has a small penis, one that he was not going to keep for a very long time.

I had never been a violent person until I found out I was married to a pedophile and that he had touched our two year old daughter. His defense was that he had only touched her once, but that was one time too many and because of that he was going to die.

These thoughts were all I had, all my free time went to planning his murder, I had taken it upon myself to seek revenge, not only for my daughter but for all those other little girls he have molested, but I had to do it the right way, had to do it in a way that so no one could ever find out it was me who had done it because leaving my little girl for prison was not an option.

My day time job was as an receptionist at an hotel, it was short days but it suited me fine because that meant I could pick up my baby girl at daycare early and play with her before dropping her of with my parents so I could work nights at club as a bartender/cocktail waitress. Being twenty-four years old, with no useful education and caring for a daughter, trying to provide the best things for her was not always easy, plus I needed to make a lot of money so me and my baby could go away when this whole thing was over, when he was dead and out of our lives for good, only then could I rest and be in peace!

But after months of thinking and planing I knew I was going to need some help pulling this off, the killing I would have no problems with, but the rest of it, getting access to a place where I could chop of his penis I peace and getting him there, that's what I would need help doing and I knew just the guy who had those resources, Edward Masen.


	3. Chapter 3

My problem has never been coming up plots for stories or beginning to write them, my problem is finishing them!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm born and raised in Seattle, my father is the police chief here and when I was young he would come home and at night and he would confide in my mom with everything that was happening in his town. Little Isabella Swan, curious as she was, would often hide upstair listening to all the stories her father would tell her in the night and one name that often came up was Masen. They were connected to a lot of crimes but there was never any proof, and all those stories I heard as a kid and after years of hearing the rumors that go up and down the streets of Seattle, made me figure out that Edward Masen who is now in charge of the Maffia, is just the man I need!

–.-.-

Working in a bar have helped immensely concerning getting information about Edward Masen. The girls I work with are not all that clean from the law and a few of them girls working on their poles up on stage has even been with him intimately and so talking with them and listening to the rumors that goes around I would say I have a pretty good view of him.

One thing that I would have though to be the most successful way of getting to know him is Observing him when he comes into the club. I had no idea when I started here that he from times to times come here, until after one of the girls pointed it out to me I couldn't understand how I had missed him before. His presence was demanding and the air around him was heavy and tense even when his company was smiling. He certainly looked good as well, although he had a few years on me, no one could ever say he looked old. How I could have gone months without recognizing him could be because he never sits in my area and my head are always occupied with murderous thoughts.

So when Mr. Masen comes into the club my head those nights is filled with thoughts about him, mixed in with the thoughts about my ex-husbands murder and those pictures in my head makes me smile! When I think of killing him with Mr. Masens help I get all tingly on the inside and a feeling of anticipation fills me up.

Though I have to say that these months of observation have given me as much as my interviews with the girls, I found out that he's handsome, rich, likes boobs more than ass and a scotch whiskey in his hand while he is here is a must, but he never drinks more than two glasses. All in all it's useless information and If I ever want to find out something important etc. I have to, in some way, introduce myself and make sure he listens to what I say.

The thought of that makes my stomach turn. The problem isn't befriending Edward Masen, the problem is with my dad. He is going to have a fit when he figures out his daughter is with the enemy! On the other side, he might not when he learns it was necessary in order to kill the monster that hurt his only grandchild, in fact, he might as well cry tears of joy!


	4. Chapter 4

I have no idea how this story is going to end, it's going in different directions in my head with every passing chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Planning, that is all I do nowadays, but this time I'm not planning or searching torture methods, no this time I'm trying to find out how you can get the attention of the head of the Mob and what method is best regarding introducing myself to him. I can't do something reckless because I have to put my daughter first and anything that can jeopardize that goes away. My darling daughter means everything to me and her happiness is what's important so doing something completely reckless that leads to getting myself killed is out of the picture.

I have different scenarios planed out for me. First is that I go to him when he is in the club, dressed in my sexiest garments trying to seduce him, getting his attention that way. Or, I could go to him in a equally demanding way he acts and make him listen to me, make him respect me and so he will want to help me.

But none of these scenarios makes me convinced of success. No matter how hard I think about it I can't seem to find the best solution for how to do this. After weeks of consideration and thoughtful planning I still haven't decided on the best approached, but that didn't matter now because tonight Edward Masen was in the club and this might be my only chance talking to him for weeks and I don't have time to wait.

_HE_ was out there, probably watching young girls at the playground outside his house and no time could be spared when it came to revenge. Although I am a woman who often planes every step of the way, today I have to make an exception and just wing it!

I had my usual working attire on, nothing special, a black short skirt with a grey tank top that showed just the right amount of cleavage to improve my chances of a higher tip. My make up was as hard as I was on the inside so black rimmed my eyes in a harsh way and my long brown hair was loose. Tonight was it, I could feel it, I would _make_ it my night!

I had the short shift today, which means I get to go home before closing time but today I wasn't going home! I put down my tray and then take two glasses and a bottle of scotch with me and then walk toward Mr. Masen but before I reach him I'm stopped by a man in his company asking me for my business. With a glare up at the man I step to the side and see that Edward Masen is watching me and so I show him the whiskey in my hand.

"I just want to have a drink with Mr. Masen here. Nothing wrong with offering some company to such a fine looking man is it?" I ask while looking at Mr. Masen, he really is a fine looking man!


	5. Chapter 5

I often only write when I'm in bad spirits, therefore I'm trying to write as much as I can now before I get happy again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a moment Edward waves me forward and I give him one of the glasses that I'm holding, pouring the whiskey in it and then I motion with my hand to the chair beside him, silently asking if I could sit down and with a nod of his head I do, all while keeping eye contact with him. I pour some whiskey into my glass as well and only break eye contact to put the bottle on the table. I then lean back in my chair, watching him, feeling determined but slightly nervous about how I will handle everything from here without a thoughtful plan in my head.

I can feel his eyes running over my body, taking me in. I can feel the tension and nervousness in my own body but most I can feel my body reacting to being this close to this man. I haven't been with a man since I left that day, because how could I ever trust a man again, but the body wants what the body wants and I want it now! I cross my legs and he smirks as he watches me, he knows! And it only make me want him more! Pictures of us kissing, fucking, while i'm drenched in my ex's blood turns me on and I have to stop a moan from coming out.

"It appears that you have me at an disadvantage here, Ms. You seem to know me and my name but yet I do not know yours!" Edward says in a low voice with a slight smile on his lips. He brings the glass up to his mouth, taking a sip. I take a deep breath, not aware that I had been holding it. My body relaxes when I hear his voice and it feels right. As I said before, I can feel that _this is my night!_

"I'm not all that important but my name is Isabella, I actually work here, and I've heard a lot about you," I say with a small smile, thinking of all the stories I've heard of him, all of them haven't been all that pretty.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman!" Edward smiles and lean forwards, "What exactly is it that you think you have heard about me?" He ask and then lean back again. I don't think I have heard anything, I know what I have heard and I know it to be true! I uncross my legs, put my own glass on the table and rises up slightly, leaning forward with my hands on his legs, pushing my rear out and put my lips next to his ear.

"I _know_ who you are Mr. Masen and what you can do! I know a lot of things about you and I need your help!" I say quietly in a semi seductive voice, and when he pull his head back I stay in my position staring him right in the eyes! His eyes harden and his lips form a tight line.

"With what?" he ask smoothly but I can hear the harshness in his voice, I figure a lot of people have asked for his favors before. He sits up straighter, making me straighten up as well. I look around me

before I answer, making sure that no one will here me before I reply.

"I need you to help me with torturing and killing my ex-husband!"


	6. Chapter 6

Six chapters in less than 24 hours is not like me, but on the other side, the chapters indeed only consist of 500 words!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I said those words everything became so real! This was finally happening, everything was going so right. I knew Edward was the best person in Seattle to help me and he didn't disappoint me with his reaction.

"Is that right?" He said smirking. I don't know what he saw in my eyes but suddenly he stood up, put his glass on the table than put his hand out for me to take. "Beautiful Isabella, would you like to accompany me to my place?" I didn't even have to think about my answer I took his hand and stood up as well, ready to follow him wherever he went.

I felt him put his arm around me, resting his hand on the small on my back, his little finger down on my ass, but I don't mind a bit, it actually feels good. With a smile on my face I let him lead me out of the club to his car. After being placed in the black sleek car Edward walked around and sat in the back with me while one of the men who was with him got into the drivers seat.

I could feel his eyes on me as we started driving away from the club and I slowly turned my head so I could look at him instead of out the window. His hair was a beautiful shade of brown, and his eyes were a mystery, not revealing anything. I couldn't say if he would accept and help me, couldn't foresee his action but I can't really say I have the best people skills either or talent to read them since I married a pedophile without even noticing something was wrong before it happened to my own daughter!

It wasn't long before the car stopped and Edward stepped out of the car, I planned to follow but Edward opened my door before I could and I exited the car most graciously with the help of his hand. We had stopped outside a huge apartment building with at least 20 floors and guards at the door. It turns out Edward lived in the penthouse suite, quite a bit up high. Harder for him to get shot from outside he said, but easier to get killed in the elevator I thought, bringing my own slight fear of elevators to the front of my mind.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked as we stepped inside the apartment. I accepted and while Edward went to get our drinks I slowly walked around in his living room, taking in all in. It was not at all how I would have expected the home of the Mafia boss to be, I was positively surprised with how comfortable and homey I felt here and I took the liberty to make myself comfortable in his large couch by taking of my heels and putting my feet up on the seat, making my skirt rise up.

I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway with two drinks in his hands watching me with blazing eyes. My breath hitched as I saw that he had taken of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, I had a feeling that this night was going to be very different to the nights I was used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Quite obvious in what direction this story is going in isn't it? I do hope you'll stay and read anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward slowly walked towards me, the lust in his eyes was so apparent as he took me in on his couch, barefoot in a miniskirt and a tank. May not be the sexiest outfit but I have to say that my body is one to admire. Eat like a mouse and shit like an elephant they say, I rather eat whatever I want, and then working those curves at the gym while getting rid of some aggression, it gives good results let me tell you.

He hummed as he looked down at me from above when he stood next to me by the couch before handing me one of the wine glasses and then sitting down himself. His body was slightly turned towards me and one arm was laying on the back of the couch, going behind my shoulders.

His eyes were captivating and having him so close, looking so casual but knowing he's anything but, knowing how powerful he is and how he can make all my dreams come true made my panties wet and mouth dry. I licked my lips as I continued watching him while crossing my legs.

"I have to say that you are very bold Ms. Swan, both with your words and.. body language," Edwards smirk at my shocked expression while drinking some of his wine.

"I never told you my last name!" How did he know my last name? I only told him my first name and there is no way someone could have told him, I have been with him every minute since I introduced myself.

"I like to know the names of the people who work for me, and it so happens to be that you work in a club owned by me," I felt s naïve when I heard him talking, of course he owned the club, I should have known. I shook my head a little while drinking some of my own wine before looking at him again.

"If you knew who I was, then why asking me before?"

"To keep things interesting! I wanted to hear what you would say and see who you are, and I think I got my answer," Edward answered.

"I have been watching you while in the club," He continued putting his glass down and then scooting a bit closer to me. I kept looking up in his eyes, feeling the power surrounding him, getting lost in his words. Not expecting it I jumped a little when I felt his hand on my leg caressing my thigh.

I looked down watching his hand going up and down, feeling and seeing his thumb going under the fabric of my skirt to reach higher before looking up at him again as he started talking.

"I find you very beautiful and I have a proposition for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

My goal is to update a new chapter everyday but that will not always be possible! On the other side, I sometimes publish several chapters in one day, hopefully that makes up for it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was speechless. I looked him in the eyes trying to figure out what he meant and when I felt his hand still caressing my leg and seeing the lust in his eyes I understood! I gasped and moved my leg so his hand fell of and watched him with wide open eyes.

Could I do this? Am I so desperate to get my ex killed that I could sell my body to another? It sure goes against my morales but as soon as I think about that day I am filled with rage and sadness so great that I know I would do anything to get this done. To get him killed!

That day when I came home late from a stressful and long day, hoping to see dinner on the table with a glass of wine next to it and a sleeping child upstairs, but instead walking in to a dark house filled with a baby's heartbreaking screams and whimpers killed me.

Walking upstairs, going in to my daughters room and seeing my husband with his trousers at his feet, one hand stroking his erect cock and the other caressing our daughters vagina with a finger pushing in and out of her while licking her small chest mumbling what a good girl she was.

I felt my eyes tearing up but it only filled me up with determination, I would do anything for my daughter, I would do anything to get my revenge and so I looked up at him before scooting even closer to him, reaching up and fisting my hand in his hair and then I kissed him, hard. I had no doubts in my mind that I would accept whatever he proposed.

"I am not a whore, that you should know, but I have become so desperate that I would do almost anything for your help," I said and kissed him again, wondering if this is what he had in mind, me jumping him.

I felt him grab my hands, pushing them down to my lap and I leaned back watching him in confusion, wasn't this what he wanted? Me ravishing him, kissing him, doing whatever he wanted in exchange for the favor I asked? He shook his head as if he read my thoughts and then cupped my face, looking me deep in the eyes with fire in his own.

"Firstly, would I like to know on what grounds you want you ex husband murdered, what have he done to deserve such wrath from a pretty little thing as you? Secondly, I do find you very attractive and I do have plans for you but I have _no_ intentions in ever making you my _Whore!"_


	9. Chapter 9

For future work, what do you like the most? Stories with short chapters that updates daily, or stories with long chapters that updates about once a week?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If his intentions wasn't to make me a whore, to use me as he wish, whenever he wants then what does he want exactly? What can I give him if not sex? And if that is all I will give him then that sort of makes me his whore no matter what he says, that's a fact!

"Miss Swan, I am 36 years old and though I have a good business and a good life my parents are a little disappointed in me and slightly concerned. You see in my line of work, there isn't a guarantee that you live a long happy life and when I die my successor takes over. Not so complicated really but the problem in this little story is that I have no one that I can turn this business over to, I have no heir and that is as I said concerning," Edward said and watched me with an intense gaze.

I nodded and bit my lower lip, I understood his problem and felt a little sorry for him, being so old and not have had the joy of being a parent. While parenthood haven't been the most pleasing thing for me at all time I would never trade it away thinking of all the joy it also have brought me. As interesting this was and saddening, I wondered what I had to do with this.

"Isabella, As you may or may not have realized this is where you come into this picture! I need a heir but finding a person that can stand to be in a relationship with me is hard. Either they think that I work to much and therefor pays no attention to them or they find the though of having a child repulsive, having to destroy their body and then devoting their life to that child. But somehow I don't think you are anything like that, that is why I offer you this proposition." He watched me, waiting for my response but I didn't know what to say!

So now instead of a whore I am a breeder, only here to carry his offspring and caring for them and then ship them off to the mafia and hope they don't get killed, where does this leave me exactly. I don't really understand what it is he is proposing and so I told him.

"No Isabella, you won't be my breeder, what a silly thought!" He said and snickered. "I want you to live here with me, lets say for six months and then we can see where it leads us and if we think we can live a life together, if we, hopefully, fall in love will say, then maybe we can start a family together." Edward said with so much hope in his eyes! So if I understand this correctly, he will help me murder a person in exchange for having me live here with him for six months.

"Deal!"


End file.
